Len The Virgin
by Chozin Yi
Summary: Upset that he's still a virgin and his sister's not, Len originally wanted to ask her for advise, but get more than he bargained for. (Lemon Warning)


Len The Virgin.

A Rin x Len One-Shot.

Hey Everybody! I'm finally back with another story for you! I apologize for being inactive lately, I've just been in a creative slump for the past few weeks, which is why I haven't uploaded any new stories. I got the idea for this one from a porn vid I saw the other night.

Disclaimer time!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, I advise you find something else to read. But if you don't care, that's fine too, I can't stop ya.

3\. This story also contains Twincest, if this disturbs you, please refer to disclaimer 2.

And now to the good shit!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm cumming!"

With one last pump of his fist, Len released his load all over his lower body and hand. Panting slightly, he held his spunk covered hand over his face as he lied on his back on his bed.

"What wouldn't I give to loose my V-Card and do that all over a girl?" He sighed to himself.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Len grabbed a handful of tissues, which he used to wipe his hand and dick clean before tossing them into the trash can and pulling his pants back up. He got off his bed and went to look at himself in the mirror on the other side of his room. Staring back at him was a handsome boy of 14, with bright blue eyes and gold colored hair tied into a ponytail, shirtless, his young body exposed.

The young teen stared at his reflection, mulling over his thoughts. He hated that he was still a virgin. It stung worse that his twin sister Rin already lost her V-Card before he could. That's when it hit him, Rin! She was the person closest to Len, perhaps he could at least ask her for advice. Maybe she'll even take his virginity out of pity.

YEAH RIGHT!

His mind made up, he walked out if his room and headed to his sister's room. Outside the door, he knocked three times.

"Yeah?"

"Rin, can I come in please? I wanna ask you something."

"Okay."

Len turned the knob and stepped into his sister's room before closing the door behind him, locking it as well. He walked over an sat on Rin's bed, as she sat on the other side brushing her hair in her underwear. The twins were unusually accustomed to seeing each other in various stages of undress, so Rin thought nothing of it when she saw Len without a shirt and Len thought the same, seeing his sister in just a bra and panties. Although truth be told, they both kinda enjoyed checking each other out.

"What are you doing?" Len asked her.

"I got a date with Chozin tonight, so I'm getting ready. What up with you Len?" She asked him, putting her brush down on the nightstand.

"You promise to to laugh or tell anyone? It's kinda personal..." Len said, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course." Rin said simply, sitting cross legged.

Len took a breath, trying to piece together what he wanted to say.

"Well, I'm kinda jealous."

Rin cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm jealous that you lost your V-Card and I still haven't."

"Oh!" Rin said surprised.

He was trying to mull over what to say next, however Rin said something that surprised him.

"Well, if you want to lose your virginity, I guess I could at least help you. You know, so you know what to expect when you do it with another girl." She explained.

"Are you serious!?" Len said flabbergasted.

Rin nodded excitedly.

"Here, lie down." She told him, pushing him gently down on the bed before beginning to work his shorts and underwear off. With a big pull, she yanked his boxers off, revealing his erect cock.

"Already ready to go I see?" She said giggling. Len just smirked sheepishly.

After throwing Len's pants and boxers on the floor, Rin sat back and pulled her panties off and threw them with Len's clothes. Giggling at Len's face from seeing her bare pussy, Rin positioned herself over his face.

"Go on, lick!" She begged him.

Getting the idea, Len tentatively stuck out his tongue and gently began to lick Rin's pussy. The girl above him began to moan loudly, loving the oral pleasure that her twin brother is giving her. Len licked and sucked at her lower lips while gripping her hips gently.

"Mmm yeah! Push in!" She cried.

Heading her wish, Len shoved his tongue into her snatch, wriggling the wet muscle in and out of her wet pussy again and again.

"Keep going Len, I'm gonna make you feel good now." Rin said before leaning down taking Len's penis into her mouth, sucking on his length as they sixtynined with each other, Len almost jumping out of his skin from how good it felt having a girl blow him. The twins both continued to use their mouths on each other, making each other feel good.

"Okay Len, that's enough, let's fuck!" Rin said after taking his cock out of her mouth.

Getting off of his face, Rin then positioned herself on Len's lap, reaching down to grip his dick and pointing it up to her opening.

"Rin, are you really sure about this?" Len asked her, uncertain.

"It's okay Len, I want to make you feel good." She said, before lowering herself onto Len's dick, enclosing him in a tight wet vice.

"Oh my god!" Len cried out.

"Heh heh, you did it Len! You lost your Virginity!" Rin said happily, giving him a Hi-Five.

"Y-yeah, I really did. I'm really having sex with you Rin." Len said in disbelief.

"Now you just lie back and I'll make it pleasurable for you." She told him before beginning to bounce in her seat and ride his dick, both of them moaning happily. Len then reaches up and unhooks Rin's bra, before tossing it on the floor and fondling her beautiful breasts as she rode him.

"Mmm, oh yeah, yeah! How is it Len? Does my pussy feel good?" The blond girl asked him.

"Oh man, Rin your pussy is amazing!" Said Len, reached down to cup her butt in his hands.

The twins spent the next few minutes having wonderful sex, Rin riding his dick like a cowgirl while Len gripped her butt and humped up to meet her bounces.

"Rin, can I be on top now?" He asked her.

"Okay."

Rin got off of him, his dick feeling slightly cold without Rin's pussy surrounding it, and she lied back on the bed while Len climbed in between her legs, stroking himself.

"You know what to do?" She asked him.

"I think so." He replied.

When he felt ready, Len pushed himself back into Rin's twat, shuddering from the sensations of it closing around him. Len began to rock his hips back and forth, humping his sister as the girl below him moaned and egged him on.

"That's it Len, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me baby!" Rin chanted as Len pounded her, gripping her waist tightly.

"Huff, huff, huff, Rin your pussy is sooooo good! I might get addicted to this!" He moaned out.

"It's okay Len! You can fuck me whenever you want! Just don't stop! I can feel it! I'm gonna cum soon! Harder! Harder Len!" She begged, fondling her own breasts and pinching her nipples.

"I'm gonna cum too Rin! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Len chanted as his hips went into overdrive and he started fucking her as fast as he could.

"Len! Len! Len! Oh my- LEN I'M CUMMING!!!" She screamed as her orgasm overtook her body, she arched her back thrusting her pelvis toward Len.

"Rin! Rin! Ri- OHOHOHOHOHSHIT!!!" Len cried out as Rin's orgasm triggered his own and he pulled out just before he squirted his seed all over his twin sister's belly.

They both lied together side by side on Rin's bed, panting, trying to recover from their orgasms. "Hey uh, thanks Rin. That was really, awesome." Len told her.

"You're welcome Len. I just didn't want you to feel left out." Said Rin.

"By the way, were you serious when you said that I could fuck you whenever?" Len asked her, unsure if she was serious or just said it in the heat of the moment.

Rin smiled and took his hand in her own.

"Of course Len."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys loved that one! Chozin out.


End file.
